


Bucky's Morning Wood (Kinktober 2017)

by Canadian_BuckBeaver



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Underlust - Fandom, Underswap - Fandom, Undertail - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphyne, Asexual Character, Asriel - Freeform, Blood, Blow Jobs, Body Swap, Body Worship, Bondage, Capture, Chases, Dark Past, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fellswapcest - Freeform, Frans - Freeform, Frottage, Fucking Machines, Hero Worship, HoneyKetchup, Hot Sex, How Do I Tag, Kinktober, Knife Play, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, NSFW, Oral Sex, Outside Sex, Past Sexual Assault, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexy Times, Sexy role play, Sleepy Sex, Soul Sex, Undertail, Vaginal Fingering, Victim Blaming, edgeberry, papyton, role play, stonerbros - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-08 02:50:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12245604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadian_BuckBeaver/pseuds/Canadian_BuckBeaver
Summary: Kinktober 2017!Short, sexy dabbles on Undertale and its various AUs and our favourite couples.  These dabbles will not be connected unless indicated.  Hopefully you all enjoy!Day 1) Sleepy Sex - StonerBros/HoneyKetchup + mentions of EdgeberryDay 2) Dirty Talk - UF!SansbyDay 3) Public Sex - SansterDay 4) Knife Play - FellSwapcest - slight blood mentionDay 5) Body Swap - EdgeberryDay 6) Bondage - ErrorInkDay 7) Worship (Mind) - UL!Papyton - mentions of past sexual assault + mentions of Sansby and AlphyneDay 8) Role Play - UF!Frans - sounds non-con/dub-con but is consentualDay 9) Frottage - Asriel (Asgore x Toriel)Day 10) Fucking Machine - Edgepuff (UT!Papyrus x UF!Sans)  - Non-Cone/Rape and Victim BlamingSorry.... I couldn't finish





	1. Day 1 - StonerBros/HoneyKetchup - Sleepy Sex

The wind and snow had been buffering against the house for several days now.  Even Berry and Edge hadn’t been after them to go and do their patrols, and had actually encouraged them to stay inside.  “YOU ONLY HAVE ONE HP PAPY, IF YOU GO OUT THERE, YOU’LL FREEZE AND DIE.” Berry had said, looking out at the wildly violent white background.

There was quite the ragtag group of skeletons in the little house.  There were the Swaps, little Berry and the tall and lanky Stretch, but there was also two visitors. There was the dark and dangerous Edge, the Papyrus of Underfell, but also Comic, the Sans of Undertale.  The two had been visiting when the storm had struck suddenly.  Even Stretch and Comic, the judges of their universes, could not recall such a storm.  Edge, thick-headed and stubborn as always, had tried to walk to the nearby portal, only to return after three paces.  Comic had considered teleporting home but, when he had, he had instantly become cold.  The storm was already so bad that it was affecting their magic.  They had no choice but to hold up and wait for it to pass.

After supper Edge and Berry had organized a gaming marathon.  Something that would “HELP KEEP THEIR MINDS OFF THE SHIT THAT MOTHER NATURE WAS THROWING AT THEM” (Edge had been shushed by a flushed Berry about language).  Video games, charades, board games, they played them all.  Or… rather Edge and Berry played them.  The energetic skeletons showed no signs of slowing down, playing round after round.  Stretch and Comic had crashed after the first round of Mario Kart and were snoring on the couch.  
Eventually Edge got sick of the ruckus (“I CANNOT CONCENTRATE WITH YOU BAFFOONS HERE!”) and they were exiled.

So there they were, in Stretch’s room.  The snow and wind was still blowing against the house, tapping against the window, as the TV drawled on about the weather.  Nothing that couldn’t be discovered by stepping outside.  It was windy, cold and wet.

Comic sighed, settling into the bed a little more.  Now that he was actually in a bedroom, sleep was no longer within his grasp.  His insomnia had chosen at that moment to completely fuck with him.  The same couldn’t be said for Stretch though, he was out like a light, snoring peacefully.  Comic grumbled slightly, insanely jealous of his not quite twin’s good fortune of finding a way to sleep.   
Back in his universe, it was nothing that a quick round of masturbation wouldn’t fix.  In just a few minutes he would have come and be sleeping peacefully, the magical residue slowly evaporating.  By morning his shame would have disappeared entirely.

He looked over at Stretch, still snoring peacefully.  It was a tantalizing thought but he couldn’t do that, not with him here, in the same bed!

But he didn’t need his cock to masturbate…

Taking one last guilty look over the orange skeleton, he turned to his side, his back facing him, wiggling his pants down just enough so he could sneak his hand to the glowing mound of magic.  Comic didn’t often summon his pussy – it took longer and was more work in his opinion so he usually formed his cock.  Quick, easy, efficient.  He didn’t have that good fortune tonight.  
Biting his teeth into his hoodie, his fingers first traced his outer lips, before his thumb found the sensitive nub.  Picking up a steady pace he began to warm himself up, feeling the juices beginning to drip out of his entrance, discolouring his dark shorts.  One tip of his phalanges gently traced his hole, causing him to choke out a gurgled murmur of pleasure.  He carefully rubbed up at down the lips and hole, lubricating his finger, before he gently pressed it into himself.  
Comic shivered and tried to bite back a quiet mewl, nuzzling deeper into his hoodie and pillow.  His finger was so slick, it easily slid into him.  He began to pant, his thumb still toying with his clit as his finger pumped into him.  It wasn’t enough, nowhere close to enough.  He groaned as his second finger joined the first, stroking the inside of his wet walls, stroking the excited nerves.  
He began to pump himself more enthusiastically.  Is this how a pussy could feel, or was it just the excitement of getting caught that was turning him on?  The need to be quiet…

Would he take a third finger so easily?

Long arms wrapped around him, pulling him close to an orange clad chest.   
Comic froze, his white eye lights shrinking.  Oh… Oh stars…

“and what do you think you’re doing?” a sleepy deep voice asked him.

Comic turned his skull to see him.  Orange eye lights barely half, lidded, still shuddering closed but opening slightly, the soul still pulsing deep and slow, his breaths even and unhurried.  He was still half-asleep Comic realized.

“can’t sleep…” Comic muttered quietly to him, his shame still causing his cheek bones to flush.

“and you chose to masturbate?” the voice asked, seemingly in disbelief.  “in my bed?”  Comic tried to sputter out an apology when Stretch spoke again.  “without me?”

“huh?” Comic asked.

Stretch sighed, his arms retreating and going to his own zipper.  There was a small zipping and popping noise and his very large erection was free.  Comic stared at the orange organ.  The tip softly rounded, and there were small barbs dotting the great length of it.

“are you sure?” Comic asked him, suddenly shy.

There was a yawn and the sound of a shifting body as Stretch readjusted himself, laying on his back.  “i wouldn’t be offering if i wasn’t…” he yawned again, his eyes slipping closed.

Nothing else needed to be said.  In a flash Comic had straddled Stretch’s hips and was rubbing the tip against his ready entrance.  He moaned, and was pleased when a soft noise escaped Stretch.

Stretch looked at him seriously for a moment.  “we have to be quiet,” he reminded Comic.  “my brother is still downstairs.”

Comic nodded, gently slipping onto the rod.  He had to moan.  The cock was stretching (heh!) him out in all the right places, the soft barbs, rubbing against the bundles of nerves inside of him.  Comic gave himself a moment, staring into Stretch’s sleepy expression.  There was a small orange blush on his cheek bones, betraying his true emotions to their union.  Comic gulped as he rose off of Stretch, till only the tip remained inside of him, before sitting and sheathing him again.  They both lowly groaned, the sensations were so incredible…

Comic rose and lowered himself, soon finding the same quick pace that he had been masturbating to.  But this was so much better, Stretch’s dick could reach much further inside of him then his fingers, could touch all those receptive areas.  The skeleton beneath him, moaned lowly with his movements, his eyes still foggy with sleep.  Comic could feel his body beginning to tire.  He had no stamina, either on the battlefield on in the bedroom, already tired…

He gasped as he felt a finger beginning to tease and toy with his clit.  Stretch was looking up at him, still with that smug, sleepy look on his skull. “come for me.” he simply said, with that same cocky grin when he told a terrible punchline.

That was it for Comic.  He settled himself, Stretch filling him completely and he came, crying out quietly as his magic passage tightened around Stretch.  Stretch groaned lowly and also came, his seed overfilling the passage and dribbling out over his pelvis.

They panted, looking at each other silently.  They sat like that for a moment, the magical cum still dripping over Stretch’s pelvis and onto the sheets. Comic’s eyes suddenly slammed shut, and he fell gently on top of Stretch, a happy mewl escaping his teeth, already fast asleep.

Stretch chuckled, wrapping his arms around Comic, and kissing the top of his skull quickly.  “thanks for the good time,” he whispered to him before he lay back on his pillow.  His own eyes closed and they both slept, still connected to one another.


	2. Day Two - Fell!Sansby - Dirty Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red, Fell!Sans, has been teasing Grillby for months now, and Grillby can't take it anymore. He decides it's time to show Red exactly what he can do

Grillby scowled looking at his best and worst customer.  The silver eyes looked up and down the body of the skeleton in front of him.  He had a thing for the monster for more than a few months know, and, by the stars, somehow Red had found out about it.

Now every chance that he was in the purple flame monster’s bar he took great care to flaunt his appearance, to constantly tease the bartender till he ached.  But nothing every happened.  The monster would always jump off of his stool, zip up his jacket and give a jaunty wave to Grillby.  “Thanks Grillby.  Put it on my tab.”

It infuriated the flame monster.  He was one of the strongest monsters in UnderFell, if he wanted to he could have Red bent over his counter, “working off his tab.”

Instead, he let loose a low growl as Red took great care to listen to one of the rabbits talking to him about the activity that was happening in the hotel she worked at.  Grillby had caught the term “comedy club” and “open bar” from her.  So a little competition for his bar, huh?  Trying to tempt his best customer from him?  As Grillby pondered this information Red happened to catch his eye, shooting him a wink before turning back to the rabbit and continuing to talk to her.

“don’t worry sweetheart, i’ll be the _star performer_ there.” he said, his perverted grin and wink not lost on either Grillby or the rabbit.  The rabbit soon had to leave, her cheeks still coated with a soft pink from her blush.

Red sat himself back in his normal seat and grinned up at the purple monster.  “did ya hear all that big guy?  looks like you got yourself some competition~” he told him, that irritating wink returning.  Grillby could feel himself giving off smoke at this point.  He was so frustrated, both sexually and mentally, with Red’s actions.  He would find out how exactly Red found out the information of his little infatuation and he would make sure that they died a slow, painful death… the same thing that Red was doing to his heart.

“what’s the matter, bud?  looks like you’re angry about something or the other…. you know, you should let that off your chest.  if you don’t, i hear that can cook you alive.” Red snorted, amusing himself with his terrible jokes, now all at Grillby’s expense.

He couldn’t take it anymore.

Grillby reached out quickly, seizing Red by the front of his shirt and pulling him close to him.  Red had yelped at the fast movement, now half laying on top of the counter.  No one paid them any mind.  It was about time that Grillby did something about his troublemaking customer they all thought.  “hey! Grillby…” he started, chocked silent when Grillby jerked his shirt roughly, cutting off the words.  Grillby bent to his skull.

“Don’t lie to me Red… you know exactly what you do to me, don’t you?” he asked, his eyes glimmering as sweat began to bead on his skull.

“well…” Red said, his red eye lights now focusing on the front of Grillby’s pants, the barest outline of Grillby’s member standing proud and tall showing in front of Red’s face.

Grillby grinned.  “Surely you do… that’s why you continue to tease me with these games of yours… yet you aren’t the only one who has ears to the woodwork.” He purred seeing Red’s slightly panicked expression.  “How can you go around chasing pussy when we both know that you want a long, thick cock buried into your ass?” Red had stuttered, and jerked trying half-heartedly to get away, but Grillby held firm.  If Red really wanted to escape he could teleport… but that would take away all the fun after all.

“And not just anyone’s cock… is that right, Red?” Grillby asked, a tease to voice as he continued to whisper into the skeleton’s ear.  “No…. you want my thick and heavy cock inside of you, want to feel it deep inside of you.  That’s why you’ve been riling me up these past months, isn’t it?  You’ve been trying to frustrate me on purpose~” Grillby managed to hold back at Red’s shocked expression. Bingo…  “You’ve been dying for me to grab you from across the counter, pulling you from your seat, then spin you around so I can grind my erection against your pelvis, teasing you even more, letting your body adjust and form to what we both want.”

He had to chuckle at Red’s facial expression.  The skeleton was sweating even more than usual, and his eye lights were smaller than normal, trembling in their sockets.  And through the gaps of the teeth, Grillby could see that an ecto-tongue had formed, salivating slightly at the pictures that Grillby was putting into the skull.

“You can feel it even now, can’t you?  Your pelvis pushed roughly against the counter, your ass against my front as I grind against slowly, deliberately against you.  Slowly I’ll inch your shorts down, exposing your backside to me, surrendering your body to my mercy.”  Grillby bit carefully at Red’s vertebrae, making sure none of his other patrons were watching.  Red had gasped rather loudly, causing Jerry to look over at them quickly before losing disinterest, and returning his gaze to Muffet on the pole.  Grillby was still enjoying this moment.

“Then, once your backside is completely bare to me, I’ll unbuckle my pants, freeing my erection.  I won’t slid it in right away though.  No I have to make it just as wet as you first, after all, I may be a bastard but I’m also a gentleman.  I also want you to have just as much pleasure as I will.  I’ll slowly press through your folds, using your own juices to slicken it, making sure that I rub against that sensitive clit of yours, making you feel even more wet and eager.  Then, just as you beg me to impale you, I’ll slowly, ever so slowly, tease your entrance with the head of my cock, just so you can feel how big it is…”

Red was watching him intently, panting slightly.  Grillby shot him a triumphant grin before lowering his voice even more.  “And then, I’ll slowly push my entire length in, filling you completely, stretching you out as you ache to adjust to me.  Just as you think you’re prepared and ready I’ll start to thrust into you, hard and fast, forcing you up against the counter as I slam into you, my hand…”

Grillby never got to say what his hand would be doing.  Red seized the collar of his shirt and pulled his face to his, kissing him silent. Grillby had startled but soon took control of the kiss, his tongue tangling with Red’s.

Just as sudden, Red pulled back with a snarl, jumping from the stool.  He unzipped his jacket and stepped towards the back where Grillby had his apartment.

“And where do you think you’re going asshole?” Grillby asked him in a tease.  He had gotten himself all worked up too, if Red walked away…

Red spun to face him, a bright red light emitting from his shorts.  “it’s time that you take some bloody responsibility for your actions!” he spat before turning back up the stairs to continue to the little apartment.

The flame monster chuckled, a little pink blush rising to his cheeks.  “Kenny.  You’re in charge.”  He started to follow Red up.  “Are you naked yet?”


	3. Day 3 - Sanster - Public Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaster reappears from the void during his heat to visit a dear old colleague of his...

Comic watched the snowflakes slowly dance in front of his sentry station. The world had just been reset, another neutral run.For some reason the kid just could not open up to Undyne as easily as they could.Perhaps it was the title of “Captain of the Guards” or that she had put more of an effort into killing the… whatever the reason, the human just couldn’t become as close as they could be, thus affecting their relationship with Alphys.Today though, today felt different.He smiled watching the lazy snowflakes fall. It was a quiet and peaceful day – not even the birds were singing.Comic had a good feeling about this run, that something good was finally about to happen. Perhaps this would be the time where they all traveled to the Surface. Perhaps this would be the time that the kid decided not to reset ever again. Would this be their happily ever after? Their final reset?Their…?

A ghostly hand clamped down onto his shoulder. Comic jumped a little, spinning around to face his potential attacker, his Gaster Blasters already forming.

Luckily for our hero, there was no danger.His magical blue eye deactivated and his attacks vaporized when he saw the faint shape of Gaster materializing slowly.He smiled at his old coworker.Together, many years ago, they were part of the Royal Scientists that had worked together on the Core.He himself had watched as Gaster had fallen into the Void, terrified and deeply saddened at the loss of his dear friend, falling further into sorrow as he was the only one that remembered him.That was before he returned as a phantom, traveling within the code of this world.Sans appeared to be the only one that saw or recognized him. And that was just fine with the both of them.It allowed for... other enjoyable activities.“hey buddy. ‘sup?” he grinned at the skeletal being, slowly forming before him.

Gaster smiled silently at him, his purple pupils sparking a little more lively than normal.He brought with him a faint smell of pepper to the air, making the environment smell more spicy and exciting.Sans closed his sockets and inhaled deeply, enjoying the unusual scent and trying to place it.The smell caused shivers to travel down his spine, exciting the magic deep inside of him, his tongue slowly forming into being…

“you’re in heat already?” Comic asked him with a knowing smile.The scientist had gone into heat before with him, but that was before the Void incident.Gaster grinned larger in response, purple magic flaring in his irises, showing his magic was activated, alive… and warming the air around him.Comic sighed dramatically in response, looking up and down the pathway in the forest. Hardly anyone came up the way – the few exceptions being Undyne, Papyrus and the human. But right now it was deserted…

“deal.but you owe me.” Comic had said before many skeletal hands, all with the same missing hole in the palm of it seized him, pushing him down hard on the counter. Pining him half on, half off of the counter.Gaster slithered over him, his liquefied body rubbing against Comic slightly as a low hiss escaped his mouth, eyeing his most willing prize. 

Two extra hands pulled off Comic's shorts in a surprisingly rough but yet gentle way, exposing the blue magical ass that had already formed in reaction to Gaster's heat and magic.Just how strong was this heat?

Comic shifted slightly, just to test him, but Gaster held him firm, not allowing even the slightest adjustment to make himself more comfortable.He was well and truly lost to his instincts.

Gaster pulled down his own pants and Comic caught the quick glimpse of a wiggly, purple tentacle, beading at the tip.Gaster pressed forward, rubbing his member against Comic as the two hands grasped Comic’s hands, intertwining their fingers together while his thumb softly rubbed the top of Comic’s hands, causing him to shiver.Gaster still remembered all of his secret little turn ons. 

The tentacle slowly and carefully breached his puckered entrance, causing the both of them to moan at the sensation.Comic could feel it slowly filling him, stroking areas he could only remember briefly of being touched, of feeling that addicting and ecstasy-ridden fullness that came with their union.

Was this heaven on Earth?Cause he was close to seeing stars.

Gaster began a careful and slow pace at first, allowing Comic’s passage to readjust to him.To bring back the memories of such pleasure that they could achieve together.Comic groaned as Gaster began to put more strength into his thrusts, causing Comic to grip at the counter to keep himself steady.Already he could feel the knot beginning to build in his belly and the knot beginning to form on Gaster’s tentacle.The first round of his heat would be fast, then the second will be slow and torturous, and the third…

There was a sudden movement up the north side of the forest, the sound of many feet approaching. Comic froze, his pupils dilating in fear.No… not now!Not so soon after they began!It would be a….

“SANS!” a familiar, energetic voice called out to him.

Sans gasped as Undyne, Rus, and the many dogs of the Royal Guard appeared, melting out of the forest and approaching his station.Gaster froze, his eyes looking to each one.Comic tried to hold back their shame.They were discovered!No way to escape or hide or anything!

“SANS!I AM IMPRESSED!YOU AREN’T ASLEEP AT YOUR STATION!”Rus said, laughing his signature nyehing laugh.

Right… Gaster could only be seen or felt by Comic himself, and his hoodie would cover his exposed bottom.

“erm… yeah bro… it wasn’t the paw-fect time for a nap just yet.” Comic said, winking at his brother.

The dogs chuckled weakly in response to Comic’s as Rus lectured Comic on the unimportance of his stupid jokes.Comic had heard this lecture many times over and knew it off by heart.He still gazed up at his brother, pretending to listen but, in reality, his mind was elsewhere.

Rus had just gotten to the unprofessional part of his speech when Gaster, deciding he had heard enough, gave a large, powerful thrust into Comic.The small skeletons gasped and whimpered in shock, a flush appearing on his cheekbones.No… Gaster couldn’t be…

Gaster gave another thrust, and then another, picking up the pace until he was steadily pounding into Comic.Comic gave another whine, panting as that knot began to reform, tightening even further deep inside him…

“SANS?ARE… ARE YOU OK?YOU LOOK FLUSHED AND SWEATY.DO YOU HAVE A FEVER?ARE YOU FEELING OK?” Comic blinked, looking up at his younger brother.Shit, with the new pleasure that Gaster was providing Comic had completely forgotten about his younger brother and the others standing there.Undyne, Rus and a few of the dogs were looking at him with concern.

Doggo, on the other hand, was sniffing around the station.He had picked up a semi familiar pepper scent. One that he couldn’t place to where he had smelt it.Like a long lost memory buried inside of him.

“yeah…. fine bro.i think that the ketchup i had with breakfast was expired…” Comic said, smoothly lying through his teeth even as Gaster continued to thrust into him.He had gotten even more courageous as Comic was speaking.Manifesting more hands they began to pull and stroke Comic’s spine and ribs, tickling the outside curves of Comic’s pelvis.All the spots that drove him crazy, caused his bones to clank and shiver with delight.

“I TOLD YOU THAT DRINKING KETCHUP WOULD COME BACK TO HAUNT YOU.” Rus said, still eyeing him with concern.Possibly debating taking him home…

“don’t you mean, that drinking ketchup would catch-up with me?” Comic asked him, a wide smirk on his jaws.

Rus threw up his hands and screamed.“UNDYNE MY BROTHER IS COMPLETELY FINE!CAN WE CONTINUE ON WITH OUR TRAINING NOW?”

Undyne told Comic to contact her if he became more sick and, with Rus by her side, disappeared into the forest.Doggo was last to leave.With his blind, unseeing eyes he looked directly at the area over Sans… directly at Gaster.He shook off the odd feeling and followed the sounds of the others, already forgetting about the incident.

“that… that was close…” panted Comic.“you couldn’t give it a break for one moment?” he demanded, looking up at his lover.Gaster merely grinned dumbly at him, before his thrusts quickly picked up both speed and strength, causing him to bend Comic completely over the counter of the station.


	4. Day Four - Knife Play - FellSwapcest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the midst of their playtime, Rotten decides to show Slim just how enjoyable that knives can be
> 
> Trigger Warning: knives, blood, cutting

Slim panted as he felt the steel edge of the blade trace the old and very sensitive scar on his sternum.Usually the very thought of anyone touching him there without the knife would be enough to send him into a panic, his one weak point.The constant reminder of so many failures, so much death and destruction, so much needless violence…Thoughts of being touched with the knife… unthinkable.But this was no ordinary person or monster touching him, playing with his sensitive nerves and bones, causing the blade to dance harmlessly off his body.The one who expertly traced his bones with the tool was none other than his beloved little lord.His brother Sans, or Rotten, as their other versions called him.

Rotten’s blue-purple eyes were on him constantly, watching him carefully for any pain or discomfort. Slim could feel their powerful gaze but not see them for himself.When Rotten had suggested that they chose a new game to play tonight, holding out the pieces of cloth for him to see, Slim had happily agreed.As much as he enjoyed his master yanking his leash or slapping him with the crop, or even chocking him with his dick, he had always wanted to try bondage or blindfolds.And the silky cloths in Rotten’s hands had looked so inviting…. How could he possibly say no to him, his beloved and very cool brother?

His lover?

He hadn’t known about the knife until after he was kneeling on the ground, one cloth wrapped and tied tightly around his sockets, the other expertly tying his hands behind his spine.He had being kneeling before Rotten, panting slightly, already more than ready to begin, when he had first heard the soft ping of a blade.He had froze at the sound, his panting turning to whimpers immediately.All previous memories of genocide runs, humans carrying bloody and dusty knives, of dusty purple bandanas found abandoned in the dust and snow, and finally of a blade digging into his own sternum, marrow and soul juice making a mess of his jacket as he fell…

Rotten had grabbed his cheeks.“CALM YOURSELF, MUTT.” He ordered him.“YOU KNOW THAT I MEAN YOU NO HARM.”

Slim had swallowed loudly at those words.“my…. M’lord… the knife… what do you intend to do with it?” he had asked, trying hard to keep the tremble out of his voice.

He heard Rotten’s slight grumble in his throat.Right.Rule number one of their playtime – do not question Rotten’s methods.“you don’t have to answer to if you see fit not to m’lord!” he had said quickly, hoping to save face.“I forget my place sometimes and…”

“Papyrus.”Slim froze.Since these little games had started and they had started meeting the countless other versions of themselves it was so rare that his brother called him by his real name.Usually he was called Mutt or Slim, or in the throes of his lord’s passion he might be treated to the term of Papy to mark him as different from all other Papyruses.

And definitely not spoken as calmly or levelly since they were children…

“Papyrus,” Rotten had said, his hands gently touching Slim’s skull.“Your fear has not escaped my attention.”

How Slim wished he could see Rotten’s eyes and face. Everything was far too confusing right now.Still the blindfold remained wrapped around his skull.“My fear, my lord?” he asked him.

Rotten still caressed his jawbone and cheeks gently, almost savouring the touch of them in his hands.“You are a masochist, you take pleasure from pain and fear, at being under my control… yet, even if I’m cooking in the kitchen, you stay clear of the knives, watching them as if they will grow legs themselves.”Rotten had chuckled, actually chuckled at the thought.“You can handle ball gags and dildos of any size or shape, but the moment the smallest butter knife appears you’re sweating, your eyes fixated on it until it is put away… and even then you do not rest.”

Slim sighed softly, closing his eyes behind the blindfold.“Forgive me my lord,” he said.“I have failed you.I am not fearless, but am scared of knives.”He braced himself, waiting for a hit or a kick, any weapon or attack.He had shown his true fear without his master’s permission.He deserved a punishment or scolding.

It did not come.“Papyrus.I am not going to punish you today for it.”Rotten had said, his fingers moving from the cheeks, tracing the vertebrae.“I want to help you.”

“How can you help me m’lord?I am open to your wise guidance.” Slim said obediently.He had done anything in his power on his own to cure his fear.What could Rotten do for him?

“I am going to show you just how… helpful and useful that knives can be.” Rotten said simply.“NOW.YOU KNOW YOUR SAFE WORD MUTT?” Rotten asked him, slipping back into his Dominatrix mode.

Against his better judgment, Slim decided to indulge his curiosity… and his need for his master.“Yes m’lord.” He said, licking his teeth.

The blindfold still was not removed.Rotten had stepped closer to him before gently touching Slim’s shoulder with the blade.He had let the metal sit there for a moment, letting it rattle against Slim’s bones before he began to drag it up and down Slim’s torso.Attempting to slowly adjust him to it.The knife was slowly, carefully moving over his bones, the smooth, dull end cool to the touch.Rotten had it carefully go across the little scars and chips down his arm, letting the knife move freely and glide, making little pinging noises when the knife was jostled.Slim could feel Rotten maneuver it one way and another over his bones, not a single bone was missed in his gentle touching.Even the tiny bones in his wrist were treated to the same treatment.

Slim began to feel himself relax into the steel touches and kisses.He trusted his brother, his mate, it was why he had allowed him to take hold of his leash in the first place.In the hands of his brother, the knife truly was doing him no harm.

“ARE YOU READY MUTT?” Rotten asked again.This time Slim only nodded, wondering what other surprises that Rotten had in store for him.

He felt Rotten gently place the blade, the sharpened edge of the blade, against Slim’s right forearm.He slowly began to drag the blade in curves across the bone.Slim could feel it shallowly cutting into him but, for once, he did not panic. Instead a tiny moan escaped.The hot pain was in contrast with the cool metal, causing small little shivers of pleasure to escape from him.The pain was good, it was freeing.And, in the hands of his brother, he was always safe.

“YOU’RE MINE…” Rotten had growled as he had finally lifted the knife.Slim could feel a couple small drops of marrow drip from the blade and onto his leg or the unfortunate carpet.He was not worried at all… his brother knew what he was doing.

A large, much louder moan escaped his mouth as the wounded arm was raised to Rotten’s level and a small, warm and wet tongue, licked at the wound.The open edges tingled as they were agitated, the loose blood being lapped up by Rotten’s greedy mouth.“YOU’RE MY MUTT… AND I WON’T LET ANYONE TAKE YOU, OR HARM YOU.” Rotten swore to him, pressing against the wound.

As Slim hissed, pain and pleasure mixing together in a storm of sensations, Slim dimly realized something.Judging by how the low burn felt on his arm, Rotten had carved his name into him, labeling him as his property.

Forever.


	5. Day Five - Body Swap - Edgeberry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Berry is tired of not knowing Edge's true emotions. Like he is hiding behind the rough and tough monster that he is in Underfell... Perhaps Berry can convince him otherwise?

“It's not fair! You’re always are on top!” Berry said, looking up at his mate as he was pressed down on the bed.

  
The Great and Terrible Edge chuckled as he looked down at his spicy, yet willing captive, already stripped completely naked for his pleasure. “The Great and Terrible Papyrus never subs.” He declared, taking a moment to run a finger down the front of Berry's ribs. “Besides I can feel how much you enjoy being taken by me this way.  Your bones tremble, your breathing hitches, your soul pumps faster…” he bent to whisper in Berry’s ear, his armour creaking in protest.  “Not to mention what it does to your cock or pussy~”

  
Berry gasped and flushed bright blue on his cheekbones.  “EDGE DON’T BE SO LEWD!” he shrieked, embarrassed at how brash his mate could be.

  
Mate… it was still so odd to label Edge as his mate… it seemed like only yesterday that they were strangers.  The ones destined to never get along, although they longed to.

  
Edge only chuckled at little Berry’s outburst before nuzzling against him softly with his skull, purring at the feel of bones.  “You know that I don’t do well with being on the bottom, being Dommed by someone,” Edge said.

  
“I know, I know… It’s a weakness in UnderFell… just like it’s a weakness to show that you care about someone, that it’s dangerous to show your honest emotions…” Berry sighed.  He knew the speech far too well now.  He had heard it many times and had rebuffed it constantly.  And yet, Edge still felt like he couldn’t afford to let down his guard for a second, not even when they were alone together.  Berry found himself constantly on the bottom of their lovemaking, of questioning on how Edge truly felt or thought of something.

  
Oh Berry always enjoyed it their little romps, Edge made sure of that.  Berry would be often screaming his name, bones trembling in arousal.  But the sweet little, weak little, Swap always had to be on the bottom?  
Well… it sometimes made Berry think some very ugly and questionable thoughts on how Edge viewed their relationship.

  
He heard Edge sigh slightly and he jerked himself mentally back to the present.  Right.  They were in the middle of something.  But now Edge was staring at him questioningly, like before he asked a question that he didn’t know how to phrase.

  
The large male hummed for a second, as if making up his mind,  “Berry… if you totally trust me, please, give me your hand.” Edge said in a gentle tone, holding out his own.

  
For a second, Berry stared at the outstretched hand.  Of course he trusted Edge with his life, they were mates after all.  But for Edge to say please?  That itself was unusual.  It made him wonder what was going on.  
Berry took the clawed hand.

  
There was a flash of bright light, forcing Blue to shut his eyes against the searing pain and sheer brightness of magic.  Before long the peaceful darkness returned.  Berry blinked his eyes several times, attempting to clear the stars and burning dots from his vision.  Edge’s magic was extremely powerful, but there were times that he was a bit of a show off.  So what exactly did he do now to them?  
A groan beneath him, causing him to look down.  There was a small, blue magic skeleton, rubbing at his eye sockets, looking dazed and confused.  As the eyes blinked open, Berry could see that the eye lights were as blue as the babbling stream in Waterfall.  So familiar.

  
Wait… was he looking at himself?  Is that why the other skeleton looked so familiar?  Why would he be having an out of body experience?  What exactly did Edge do to them?

  
The Berry-look alike looked up at Berry and sighed.  “You can never get used to it.” Edge’s voice said.  This only made Berry even more confused.  Why would Edge look like him…?

  
He looked down at himself.  Sharp and heavily damaged bones moved with him, dented and damaged armour covering the large chest, and tight leather pants, a golden skull buckle…

  
“It’s a common magical spell that we use back in Fell to drag out gangs or drug mules,” Edge explained.   “If we catch one of the monsters who are responsible, our body is immobilized and we switch forms with the accused.  Gets them every time.” Edge said proudly.

  
Berry would have mentioned or questioned the difference in voices, but he supposed that everyone in Fellverse had a voice similar to Edge – dark, growling and threatening.

  
“So now what do we do?” Berry asked, flexing Edge’s fingers.  So odd… they were so sharp and dangerous, yet Edge was always so careful with them.  Berry never felt pain from Edge, only pleasure…

  
“Use your imagination Berry, you’re in my body now… haven’t you ever wanted to see what you look like from my point of view?  Or do anything to yourself?”

  
That got Berry’s attention.  Edge was not one to show his emotions or pleasure easily, even after all the “work” that Berry had done with him.  Now… now he could show Edge exactly what he felt, and he could see how he looked under Edge’s ministrations…

  
Perhaps even show him a few new areas?

  
Perhaps teach him how to be truly honest?

  
With a gentle hand Berry reached out and stroked his spine, already enjoying the shivers that already began to rack Berry’s body.  That’s right.  He was so sensitive, especially to Edge’s gentle, teasing touches.  His long fingernail trailed from the spine, following the curves of the pelvis, before touching the thick femur.  Edge was already shuddering, the bones beginning to quake.  The blue eyes were wide with shock.  “You’re wondering if this is how I feel with you?  How come you are always able to make me come so quickly?” Berry asked, growling a little.

  
Edge’s eyes snapped wide open with shock.  Berry’s pussy had crackled into being with a few touches and a growl.  So easy… Berry chuckled and leaned over him, whispering to his ear.  “The answer is, every time~” he said, biting on those tender vertebrae.

  
There was a loud gasp and whine, Berry cracking his eyes open to peek.  Edge’s cheeks were flushed and bones quaking, very much in tune with Berry’s movements and voice.  
The Great and Terrible Edge no longer had the upper hand this time.

  
Berry licked the little bite mark he had left.  He had always been a little entranced by the long, warm tongue, and judging by Edge’s reaction and the louder bone sounds, he was too.  He reached a gentle hand and began to pump that spine as he began to gently nibble the jawbone.  Edge let out an adorable little squeak, his hands coming to wrap around Blue and pull him closer, the armour slightly impeding their bodies.   
Berry kissed the third rib.  Edge gasped, the eye lights shrinking and he froze for a second before twitching slightly.  “Please…” he whispered, “If this is what I do to you… please… I can’t stand it anymore.  I need you….”

  
That was all that needed to be said.  Berry gently wrapped his arms tighter around his now smaller lover and lay him down on the bed gently, hovering over him.  His eye lights greedily took in the sight.  Edge, although in Berry’s form, was coated slightly in sweat and was trembling with need.  The clanking of his bones echoing loudly in the little sex dungeon that they were in.  His ecto-tongue was glistening with saliva, with need and his sockets trembled at the intense look that Berry was shooting him.  The blue organ in his pelvis already dripping wet and excited.  “Berry…” he whispered in a harsh whisper.  It was such a treat to see Edge like this.  Giving into the need of his emotions… and also that of his body.

  
Berry-Edge mounted him, grinding their pelvises together, just gentle.  Showing Edge that complete dominance was not needed for his body.  That gentle was enough.  Softness…

  
There was a small gasp, Edge’s now blue eye lights widening in shock and a little bit of horror.  Berry knew instantly what had happened.  “Did you just come for the first time?” he asked, looking down at his body.  Sure enough, the entrance was wet and glistening, dripping with fluids.  Edge whined slightly, hiding his eyes.

  
Now that wouldn’t do.  Not at all.

  
Berry grabbed the hands and interlaced their fingers together, pining them to the mattress, and silencing Edge’s protests with a quick, deep kiss.  “Don’t be ashamed to let the body go,” he said when they broke apart, “I want you to enjoy this just as much as I do… as I have.”

  
He kissed Edge again before he could say anything, reaching down to the pants and opening them.  The long, red rod sprang free, pre gathering at the tip, more than ready to penetrate the smaller organ.  Berry could see glimpses of his thoughts through the bond in their souls.  Edge gulped looking at it.  There was quite the size difference between the two of them he now realized.  How could he fit inside of Berry?  
Berry reached down to the long erection, slowly pumping it.  Oh those barbs were extremely sensitive… he groaned as he thumbed the head of the penis, smearing the pre down the rod to make him slicker, easier to slide in.  Less pain.  He heard a low groan.  Looking to the smaller skeleton he had to chuckle softly.  Edge was staring at the erection with large, shining eyes.  Was he feeling how Berry’s body yearned for his?  Berry slowed his strokes, giving Edge a bit of a show as he expertly slickened himself, preparing for the main event.

  
Once he was finished he bent to Edge again.  Kissing him deeply and pulling him close to his body, he gently spread his legs apart, settling the tip inside of him.  Edge shuddered.  “Holy shit… even the tip feels huge!”

  
The now large Berry giggled mischievously.  “To think… I feel that every time we do it.” He whispered to Edge.  Edge’s eye sockets widened but, before he could remark, Berry began to gently push in the entire length inside of him.  Edge groaned, then squealed, feeling the barbs rub inside of him, attacking the most sensitive of nerves in the most delicious and sinful ways.  
He was given a moment to adjust to the length.  Panting, he stared up at Berry.  “Fucking stars…” he whispered.

  
A giggle was his response.  “Don’t swear,” Berry warned him, before pulling out and thrusting in gently.

  
Oh that felt good.

  
Berry huffed and panted, feeling the effects of Edge’s stamina as he slowly thrust into Edge at a steady pace.  Edge meanwhile was withering underneath him, mewling helplessly, lost to the pleasure.  “You feel how your barbs always tickle my nub when you thrust?” he asked.  “Is there any wonder why I am so sensitive to you?  Driven mad by every action?”

  
He gradually began to pick up speed.  The tight, wet channel was clenching around him, stroking every inch of him.  Driving him further into completion.  Edge gasped, withered and moaned, calling out for Berry to finish him, to come, to fill him.  Berry began to thrust inside of him faster and deeper, growling more as Edge continued to make irresistible sounds and his body betray to how he really felt…  
Finally, with a loud snarl, Berry hilted inside of Edge, coming and spilling his seed inside the tiny body.  Edge had gasped, his body following him shortly after.  They panted for a moment, staring deep into each other’s eyes before Berry lowered himself to Edge and nuzzled against him gently.  “Edge… that was… that was fantastic.” He said, his eyes wide with amazement.

  
Unfortunately Edge did not hear him.  Edge was already fast asleep, nuzzling to Berry as he slept.  Berry smiled at the sight, feeling overwhelming joy that he finally got to destroy the one monster that he held dear.  Rolling onto his back, he pulled Edge onto his chest.  Edge only murmured and cuddled closer before falling asleep again.  Berry smiled at the sight, wrapping his arms around the much smaller body and kissing the skull.  With a small sigh he too fell asleep.

  
*

  
When Berry awoke he felt a familiar large hand stroking his spine.  His eye sockets slowly cracking open he saw Edge, smiling down at him, back in his old body.  The spell must have worn off during their sleep.  Berry nuzzled into Edge’s chest, smiling.  As much as he had enjoyed being large and mighty like his mate, being small had its advantages too.  Like cuddling.  
“I didn’t wake you.  Did I?” Edge asked, watching as Berry’s eyes slowly creaked open.

  
A beautiful smile stretched across Berry’s face.  “No.” he said contently, leaning up for a quick kiss.

  
Edge purred and tipped his chin up, deepening it.  They enjoyed the kiss for more than a moment, thoroughly tasting each other.  When it began to pick up heat, they reluctantly broke it.  “You hungry?” Edge asked.  “I’ll go grab some food for us and be back.  That way we can stay in bed a little longer.”

“Food sounds good.” Berry admitted with a smile.  They both knew that Berry would be sore after their fun and would need more than a few hours to dispel the lingering pain.  Edge smiled and kissed his skull again, before reluctantly laying Berry on the bed and getting up.  He began to hum as he looked for his house keys and Berry had to smile.  Perhaps their little session didn’t just teach Edge about his body and what he liked… perhaps he was finally teaching him in how to put down his guard every once in a while.

  
Berry sighed happily and stretched out on the large bed, feeling content and happy even after switching back bodies. Sure the familiar ache had returned to his bones but...

  
He grinned. He had had done that to Edge in his body. Stretch or Red might come up with a crude joke about him fucking himself but it was more than... what was that?

  
His hand brushed against a familiar red bandana from between the bed and the wall. He pulled it out and looked at it, his soul sinking. This was... this was Nikki's!

  
Edge, hearing the tense quiet, looked over at him. Seeing the bandana his facial expression changed from quiet contentment to panic. "WAIT. BERRY IT ISN'T WHAT IT LOOKED LIKE! NIKKI AND RED MUST HAVE USED THE DUNGEON RECENTLY..." his cheeks were flushed in horror at Berry's silent accusation.

  
*

  
Nikki sat in Red's lap, looking out over the echo fields.  The slight gurgle of creek washed by them but, other than that, it was quiet, completely peaceful.  "I think I left my bandana in the dungeon." She said to him, pulling awkwardly at her exposed collar.

  
"Boss did give us permission to use it if we cleaned up. I'm sure everything is fine. We'll go grab it tomorrow." He rumbled to her, kissing the top of her head.


	6. Day Six - Bondage - ErrorInk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error and Ink decide that it's time to spice up their loving with a little help from Error's natural gift.

“Error…”  Ink whispered to his lover, skull craning everywhere that it was allowed, listening and concentrating for the smallest of sounds, seeking the smallest of touches.

 

Error softly chuckled as he looked at the colourful skeleton that was tied up, naked, in his netting, much like a fly stuck in the spider’s web.  He almost didn’t believe his ear slits when Ink, earlier that day, had suggested using the strings that Error naturally produced to “play”.  Then again, if anyone had told him a year before that Ink, the protector of the Doodlesphere, his supreme rival, would be his soulmate, he would have laughed at them.  An impossible thought so he thought.  They were both so different from one another.  Ink wanted creativity to blossom, to see the new AUs be created and spread across the once blank Doodlesphere.  Allow player’s imagination to run wild. Ink had wanted to thoroughly explore and experience those unique ideas, to let them thrive and live… but Error had seen these creations as parasites.  They drew upon the use of resources and the limited memory that they had been provided by the Creator.  The two skeletons had clashed, time after time, neither gaining the upper hand on the other.  As different as the two skeletons were, they were equals.  Ying and Yang, the complete balance in the Doodlesphere.  Even their bones were white and black, complete with little streaks of colours blossoming through their bodies.

 

Sometime within the year the energy that had sparked between them had changed.  Where there was once anger or frustration, there was acceptance.  Where once lurked hatred, there was gentle curiosity…

 

Where there was once disgust, there was now lust and love.

 

And now, back to the present day, the great artist was entangled in Error’s blue strings, his own scarf wrapped around his skull to blind him.  Although he called out for Error, there was no fear.  No trace of the suspicion that had once haunted that voice.  No trace of the loathing that once echoed in it.  There was only trust and wonder.  Trust in that his mate would not hurt him, and wonder in what their magic could do together once combined in pleasurable ways… Error was looking forward to this part of their play as well.

 

Error smiled and twitched his fingers purposefully, just the tiniest bit, letting the strings that were tied to Ink’s delicate bones, that flowed through the gaps and cavities, move softly and precisely, now begin to stroke the inside of his ribs and curves of his pelvis.  There was a sharp gasp and Ink clenched tightly at the strings that he held in his hands.  A strong shiver had run through his entire body, causing him to bite down hard on his jaws, attempting to silence any sound.

 

That wouldn’t do at all.

 

Although Error could speak, he talked like he looked and was named – a total error.  He stuttered and stammered, even when he spoke slowly and carefully.  He somehow even managed to glitch entire sentences.  Instead, during times like this, he preferred to talk to Ink through the bond that they shared between their souls.  Quicker, easier…

 

(Don’t hide your sounds from me, Inky,) he ordered him, stepping close to the still shivering skeleton, (you know how much I like to hear them, how much they turn me on…) he gently traced a finger on a single exposed rib.

 

The results were immediate.  Ink gasped loudly, his ecto-tongue fully formed inside his mouth.  “E-e-error…” he moaned slightly.

 

Error grinned.  (That’s better~) he hummed, dropping a tender kiss to Ink’s skull.  With a quick movement of his hand, the strings immobilizing Ink, moved around the room, readjusting themselves before they moved the skeleton caught inside of them.  Error watched carefully as the strings maneuvered Ink’s body, laying him out, spread eagle, on their shared bed, securing his limbs to the both head and footboards.  A small whine escaped from Ink as he attempted to move one of his hands but finding him well and truly pinned.  Completely at Error’s control.  (Don’t panic Inky…. I know how much you like me being in control~) Error stepped close and began to trace Ink’s rib cage, memorizing the curves of the bones and the tattoo swirls that decorated them.  (You always loved being at my complete mercy.  Taking control of the situation, working to pleasure the both of us together~)

 

There was a loud gulped and the skeleton began to shiver and sweat slightly.  Error loved bringing out Ink’s sub kink.  As much as Ink would deny it, there was such a side that only Error got to see, indulge in… make him feel good in.

 

The dark skeleton decided that he had toyed with Ink long enough.  He too climbed up onto the bed, positioning himself over top of the other body.  Ink gasped and sighed happily.  He couldn’t see but he could sense, and now feel, that Error was close to him, finally.  “Error…” he whispered longingly.

 

Well.  The bondage had been a very good idea it seemed.  Error grinned, eyes slowly traveling up and down the very ready body under him.  Already Ink’s entrance was fully formed and wet, dripping and aching for him.  Error grinned, bending to the decorated neck and biting down gently, yet firm enough to cause Ink to cry out quietly, the star eye light changing to a heart, for his own teeth to leave their imprint on the beautiful unique and artistic skeleton.  Who says that he couldn’t appreciate good art?  His imprints and markings on Ink only made him more desirable, more perfect…

 

Perhaps there was a side to him that only Ink got to see too….

 

He gave his shorts a quick jerk, removing the offensive clothing from him.  Freeing his member from the prison that was within those dreaded cloths.  His penis was just as unique as the rest of him.  There were barbs that ran up and down its length, and a large one, almost a hook, at the very tip.  Although deadly and scary looking (Ink had almost fainted from fear and shock when he had seen it for the first time), they were soft and flexible.  Able to rub and gently scratch the deepest areas inside of Ink…

 

Error took pity on his keening captive and kissed him, his three tongues working together to twine, capture and stimulate Ink’s mouth.  Claim him completely as his.  As Ink withered and moaned, he reached down between them, rubbing gentle circles on his clit.  As Ink shrieked at the unseen and surprising pleasure, Error carefully pushed himself in.  No matter how many times that they did this Ink’s walls never felt unwelcoming.  Error himself groaned as he felt the tremors wrecking through Ink’s body.  Today… today they were much stronger.  Was it perhaps the bondage that they had chosen to use?

 

With a self-satisfied smirk, Error summoned more of his blue strings, tying them around strategic places on Ink.  Not tight, not to bind him… but as Error began to slowly thrust into him, carefully and shallowly, he could see the new and sense the strings starting to move against Ink’s areas.  The gentle loops swayed around Ink’s spine, the woven thread gently traveled between his ribs, stroking the cartilage between the bones.  And the single string began to weave itself through Ink’s sacrum holes.  As Ink screamed in pleasure and quivered, unable to wrap himself around Error, Error moaned and grunted, picking up speed with his thrusts.  A single eye socket was cracked open, taking in Ink’s facial expressions as he took him.

 

Beautiful…. Both beautiful and unique…. The very best of everything.


	7. Day Seven - Worship (Mind) - UL!Papyton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mettaton is frustrated, unable to reach his audience and show them the better way. Papyrus shows him that it does not matter if he reaches everyone, it is only a special few that count.
> 
> -TRIGGER WARNING: MENTIONS OF PAST SEXUAL ASSAULT -

Mettaton sat in his dressing area, weeping.  He wondered why he did this to himself.  UnderLust, the one universe where sex and perversions were not only allowed, but encouraged.  Heck, it was a common goal of offspring to be the most attractive, to be chosen for the Royal Harem.

 

He had never had that dream.  Even in his ghost form, sex did not come easily for Metta.  He was constantly stumbling across couples and orgies, monsters covered in intimate fluids like it was completely natural. He had yearned to be different.  To try and bring about a different change to the universe.  When Alphys had first built his robot form, it had been as sexy and uncouth as they come.  Sleek curves, shiny metal… he was built to be desirable.  He pleaded with her to change it, to make something more appropriate… bless her heart she had agreed.  But no one paid attention to the professor-looking robot in front of them, attempting to teach them facts and education, play games where one’s clothing could stay on…

 

When he realized this, he attempted to reason with himself.  Change took time, and it was impossible to start a revolution overnight, especially when such a tradition had been engrained in them from the dawn of time.  Perhaps… perhaps he had to lead them gently to the change that he desired… he could start slow and then show them his vision.  Against his better judgement he had donned the first robot suit that was designed for him.  He felt almost naked in the suit, an imposter.  Selling what he didn’t have.

 

But if this would cause the monsters of the Underground to listen to him….

 

The first night he had worn that suit he was not met with jeers or boos.  Instead they stared at him.  Like he was a bug under a microscope, their new experiment.  But he persevered through the show.  There was still the occasionally shout of “Take it off!” or “Dance for us robot man!” but it seemed like the little crowd was finally listening to him as he explained the forming of the barrier, the history of UnderLust.  It’s kings and rulers, and its wars with nearby monsters.  For once he seemed like he was really getting through to them.

 

How wrong he was.

 

Just as he had once predicted, the crowds were only focused on his body, his coverings.

 

After the show he had left by the back door, as per normal.  He was swarmed by a few members of that day’s audience.  They attacked him.

 

Alphys had found his parts of his body and its coverings, coated in various fluids.  She had washed him off and repaired him.  Metta was forever grateful to her for saving him.

 

From then on, he wore the coverings that Alphys had redesigned for him.  They drew more jeering and boos, but no one could see his body.  Besides, he could handle the constructive criticism.

 

Once again he was wrong.

 

Today it had been worse than ever.  They had managed to chase him off the stage this time.  So there he was.  All alone as ever, in his little dressing room, crying as he realized that he couldn’t change monsters who did not wish to be changed.  Who thought that they were perfect.  Who thought…

 

There was a knock at the door.  Metta quickly swallowed back his tears, took a few deep breaths and wiped at his eyes.  “W-who is it?” he asked, his voice catching only once.

 

The door opened.  There, in his pink and black clothing, stood Papyrus. The ecto-belly glimmered and shone with a soft pink light.  “Metta,” he said, his eye sockets looking over him with worry, “Metta are you ok?”

 

Ah… Papyrus…. the perfect friend.  He had been Metta’s fan from the beginning of his shows, enjoying the trivia and the little games that Metta had put on.  He had met him shortly after his attack and they had become quick friends.  Metta had to chuckle as he wiped his eyes again, further disguising the evidence of his tears.  “I’m fine Pap.  Nothing that I’m not used to… it just… it just got to me today…”

 

Papyrus frowned slightly, closing the door behind him.  He came behind Metta and froze, outstretching his hands.  Looking for permission to touch him.  Mettaton froze for a second, some memories of his attack flashing slightly in front of his eyes.  He took a shivering breath and pushed them away.  This was Papyrus.  Sweet Papyrus… Mettaton nodded and Papyrus carefully wrapped his arms around him, gently laying his skull on his shoulder.

 

Metta closed his eyes and leaned into the gentle embrace.  Papyrus was always so gentle with him.  Careful and mindful with his touches.  Although Papyrus thrived on touches and affection, he understood Metta’s hesitation with them.  Always asking quickly, somehow never awkwardly, before hugging him, to take his hand, wrap an arm around him… sometimes it was hard to imagine Papyrus as an inspiring member of the Royal Harem.  He was so different from everyone else in this universe…

 

It was a pity that Metta could never give him what he wanted.  All fleeting thoughts of sex had long since been dashed with his attack.

 

“Hey now.  No more tears….” Papyrus gently squeezed him.  “You know how they are.  Unless it is about sex, they don’t listen.”

 

“I know… I just wish that they could listen to me…. just once…. Perhaps… perhaps if they did, we wouldn’t still be trapped by this barrier and…” Metta started breathing heavy, tears threatening again.

 

Papyrus gently turned him to face him, pulling him close.  Metta closed his eyes, resting against Papyrus’ exposed ribs.  Like a cage, safety.  His soul softly beating and thrumming, just for Metta.  “Don’t let them get to you.”  Papyrus said to Mettaton, a strange, stronger and more assertive tone dripping into his voice.  “If they chose not to listen to you, then that is their loss, they don’t deserve to listen, to hear you and your ideas.  Alphys, Sans, Grillby and I were listening to you.  And what we heard… stars Mettaton…. you and your mind really are incredible.”

 

Metta felt his breath hitch, and he looked up at the skeleton.  The hands unwrapped from his waist, instead coming to cradle his cheeks, as those intense eye lights looked into his eyes.  “You are amazingly smart,” Papyrus told him.  “The way you attempted to reach them… I don’t think even Asgore or Alphys could have taught them any better.  Your mind…” gentle fingers stroked beside his eyes.  “Your mind is a true gift, your voice another.  You have wonderful, inspiring ideas.  Even Alphys was spellbound by your connections, your evidence.  You are a gift to us Mettaton.  How did we ever deserve someone like you?”  Papyrus pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead.  “Don’t ever change,” he said.  “You are perfect, just the way you are.”  Mettaton shivered, his soul skipping a beat.

 

Papyrus stepped back and slowly dropped his hands, interpreting them as Mettaton’s cues to step back, for some space.  He smiled warmly at Mettaton.  “My lazy brother finally cleaned up the house so we are all meeting there for spaghetti and to try out those new games that you had started to explain.  Would you care to join us?”  The old tone had returned, and there was a youthful sparkle in his eye lights.  Metta could only nod. Papyrus smiled at him.  “Meet you by the back door in five!” he said, opening the door to leave.

 

“Papyrus!” Metta quickly called out.  Papyrus froze and looked at him.  Behind him Metta could see the signature yellow-blue hair of Grillby, and the slight flash of a purple and blue vest.  Sans and Grillby.  Metta smiled at Papyrus.  “Thank you…” he said quietly.

 

“Anything for a dear friend.”  Papyrus said, smiling, the warm pink magic flickering and winking at the robot before he closed the door again.  Mettaton felt his cheeks flush and his body felt a tingle of warmth where Papyrus had touched him, his praising words still echoing through his mind.  Stars…

 

*

 

“It’s too bad he was booed off the stage… he was excellent today… full of good ideas.  I always learn new things with him.”

 

“I know… hey maybe he’ll sign my shirt next time?”

 

The two monster kids walked out of the studio, with the other swarm of monsters, discussing the magic of the barrier and how the Core could potentially break it without the use of the seventh human soul.

 

“He’s so cool… He’s as equally cool as Undyne!” the brother said, sighing.  “I hope that I’m as cool as him one day!”


	8. Day Eight - Role Play - UF!Frans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk is being hunted through the woods by a monster, terrified if he catches up to her. Sans and Papyrus never like it when their pet strays too far from them

Panic.  Desperation.  The need to survive… all similar feelings coursed through Frisk’s mind as she ran through the darkened forest.  Branches lashed at her, roots caught at her feet, and her lungs were burning, but she dared not stop.  Sure the skirt wasn’t the best thing to wear on the run, but she didn’t have time to change before running for her life.  She spared a quick look behind her, but now, there was nothing to be seen.  Maybe she had lost him… she ducked around a tree.  If she could make it to the next ridge she would be free.  There was plenty of hiding places there.  She just had to make it…

“Well well well… Hey there Human.”

Frisk looked up, her eyes widening before she slammed into a surprisingly sturdy body, one that had just teleported in front of her.  She caught a quick glance of a heavy black jacket and a flash of red before the world swirled around her and she found herself pressed against a nearby tree, a skeletal hand pinning her there by her throat.  Not hard enough to hurt or kill, not even enough to impede her airway, more like it was just a reminder for who was in front of her…

Sans…

His red eye glimmered dangerously as it hungrily traced up and down her body, taking in every curve, every tremor that moved under her skins.  “Stars, sweetheart, and here I thought we were gonna have a good day, but you have ta spoil it by running away.” A low chuckle was released before he bent his skull to whisper directly into her ear, nudging her long brown hair out of the way.  Frisk shivered at the feel of his teeth against her ear.  An all too vivid reminder of how sharp those teeth were, how easily they could slice into her flesh.  “Or is it because you like me angry?” he asked instead, growling slightly, his grip on her tightening slightly.

Frisk gasped and frantically shook her head.  Not angry, not angry… “Then why, every time I leave you home alone, without your collar, you take the opportunity to try and escape me?”  Sans whined slightly.  “Don’t we take real good of you pet?  Paps and I, we feed you, water you, provide you with warm shelter, and even protect you from those who would destroy you… yet you pull this shit.”

Sans pulled back and looked down at her.  He seemed to consider something before he growled again, louder.  “Perhaps you like making me out to be a fool in front of Paps?  In front of my Boss?” Sans hissed at her, his eyes narrowing at her.  She shook her head, trembling this time.  No!  That wasn’t the case at all.  She opened her mouth to say something but he squeezed her throat harder, another warning growl escaping him.  The order was clear.  Shut up.  She gulped, but stayed quiet, watching him.

“Well as Paps is gonna take away my mustard for almost losing you again, it’s only fair that I get to punish you as well!”  Frisk yelped as their soul turned blue and they were thrown to the ground.  Winded for a moment, she whimpered slightly, a mixture of fear and pain seeping into her voice.  She couldn’t even move, the soul magic he had cast kept her completely immobile.  There was a crunching sound above her. Sans now stood over her, his golden tooth glinting in the pale, fake moonlight.  Without saying another word he sat between her legs, separated them and pushed them to the side, out of the way of her most intimate area.  “H-hey!” she stuttered as he pushed her skirt up and over her hips.

“Did you think I’d take it easy on you?” he asked her, snarling slightly.  “I must say, your one redeeming quality in this fight is the great choice in underwear you have on tonight.”  Frisk yelped again and flushed scarlet as a boney finger hooked between the string of the thong (Papyrus and Sans hated seeing panty lines – apparently they were lewd) and her feminine folds.  Sans chuckled as his thumb begin to rub up and down her crevice, lingering gently on both her clit and entrance.  “Are you already so wet?  Stars sugar, if I would have known that seeing me so riled up was such a good turn on for you, I would have gotten angry at you a long time ago.”

Frisk flushed and squeaked, sinking her teeth into her lips, trying to silence the moans that were threatening to escape her.  Sans only laughed, rubbing a little faster and harder.  Despite her soul bondage Frisk still managed to jump slightly, her toes curling… her moans finally escaping her.  “That’s what I like to hear.”  Sans purred to her, the very tip of a finger teasingly entering her.  “You really are a slave to your body, aren’t you human?” 

She bared her teeth, a snappy remark on her tongue, but it changed to a squeak as his finger pressed into her.  He drew the finger in and out, thrusting slowly and gently.  Enough to stimulate her, but not enough to give her real pleasure, even with his thumb still rubbing at her clit.  Sans just watched her, the irritating shit-eating grin on his face, stretching across his jaw.  Frisk leaned back against the ground as he finger fucked her, closing her eyes to amplify the pleasure.

Without warning he pulled his finger out of her, a wet squelch and the noise of her complaints the only sound of the forest.  Sans, locking eyes with her, grinned and wrapped his broad tongue around his finger, sucking it clean, enjoying the taste of her.  “Now you didn’t that me pleasuring you with my finger was going to be your pleasure, did you?” he asked her as she glared at him.  “If you did I’d have a real bone to pick with ya.”  He unzipped his jeans, pulling out his red member.  Frisk stared at it.  The fat erection quivered in his hand, almost shivering against the chill of the air.  He had a duo row of small barbs on the backside of his penis, and a thick, bulbous head.  The two studs also glinted gold at her, teasing her slightly.  “Well, what are you waiting for?” he asked.  He grabbed the back of her neck, pulling her towards it, causing her to groan at the sensation of being moved while still under the gravity soul magic.  “Suck it.  I want to slide into you like melted butter.” He ordered, his magical eye flaring in an unspoken threat.  “And think it should go unspoken that there is a no teeth rule.”

Frisk groaned, jerking her face away from the offering.  Sans grunted pressing her cheek against his pelvis.  “Open up or it’s going in your ass.”

She had no choice…. He pulled her back before reoffering the organ to her.  She took a deep breath, opened her mouth, and relaxed her throat.  The moment the head pressed in she gagged slightly.  It was still too large for her.  But that was not an excuse for Sans.  Instead she opened her mouth more, relaxing her throat even more.  He groaned as he pressed in until she couldn’t take anymore of his length.  “Not as good as your pussy will feel like.” He said, smirking as he saw her face pierced by his dick.  He only gave her a moment to readjust.  Suddenly he pulled back, out of the addicting warmth and wetness of her mouth, before pressing in again.  Frisk gulped around him, swirling her tongue around his width, trying to slicken him as best as she could.  The sounds that Sans was already making sounded good.

Sans grabbed hold of her hair, wrapping it around his hand and began to pull and push on it, forcing her deeper onto his cock, face-fucking her.  Pulling and pressing himself deeper into her mouth.  He began to pant and groan, getting lost in the movements.  Frisk began to hum around his length, further encouraging those sounds from him.  A slightly bitter flavour began to assault her mouth as he began to leak pre-cum.  She didn’t stop or say anything though.  Instead, she continued to suck and hum, wrapping her tongue around him and lash it against his head.

He gasped and roughly pulled out of her mouth with a little pop.  “Enough!” he snapped.  In the blink of an eye she found herself pressed up against the tree again, her arms around his shoulders, her legs dangling over his pelvis, the tip of his penis just pressing into her entrance.  He smirked at her, pulling her into a deep kiss before roughly shoving himself into her, right to the base.  She yelped and groaned into his mouth, his own moans fusing with her sounds.

There was no mercy for her this round.  Sans began to thrust deep and fast into her, pressing her back deep into the tree.  The bark was sure to leave a lasting imprint into her skin.  She gripped at his jacket and scratched at his back, moaning as he struck deep inside of her with every thrust.  The barbs scratched and stretched her inside flesh, the piercings providing a feeling of coolness deep inside of her.  She found her eyes closing again, becoming lost to the sensations, even bucking slightly to his movement.  All too soon she could feel him beginning to twitch deep inside of her.  He groaned loudly.  He gripped her hips, readjusting her slightly so she was held to the tree more by his pelvis and hips than his hands.  One hand reached between them and began to toy with the clit.  As she began to howl in pleasure, he began to whisper to her ear again.  “Come on… be a good toy and come… come for me… I know you want to feel my cum deep inside of you, filling you till it spills out of you… come for me sweetheart. Come!” His sharpened teeth suddenly bit the junction between her neck and shoulder, and that was it.

Frisk screamed in pleasure, his name hidden in her shriek.  She clamped down around him, causing him to groan, hilt himself and also come.  Frisk groaned, feeling the warm wetness mingle with her own fluids.

They stayed like that for a moment or two, foreheads gently pressed together as they panted and groaned.  Surprisingly it was the lazy Sans that recovered first.  He tipped his head up and tenderly kissed her forehead, smiling slightly.  “Well?  How was that?  Just as good as in your dreams?” he asked her, gently pulling off of him.

She groaned at the loss of the connection and as their mess began to run down her thighs.  Seizing the front of his jacket, she pulled him into a deep kiss.  “Even better,” she admitted, her voice and eyes hazy.  “It was better because it was real with you.”

Sans smiled down at her, kissing her forehead again.  “Come on now.  Before Paps wonders where we are and comes looking.” He said, outstretching a hand to her.  Frisk grinned, taking it without hesitation and intertwining her fingers with his.


	9. Day Nine - Frottage - Asgore x Toriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frottage = non-penetrating sex

Toriel sighed happily as Asgore’s hands slowly drifted down her body, paying particular mind to her engorged stomach.  His hands were soft and warm, and ever so gentle.  She felt so safe with him.  Asgore, her king, her friend, her mate…

She smiled again as he gently kissed her stomach, humming softly to it.  “Won’t be long now.” he said, listening to little Asriel squirm and kick at his mom’s belly.  Toriel was in her forth month of pregnancy, according to the baby books only one more month to go and they will finally be parents.  Their son, heir of the Underground would be born and with them.

They had been busy preparing all these months.  The nursey was decorated with plush toys and the softest carpets, the mural that had been painted on the wall would help inspire the baby for greatness, prepare him for his legacy.  The playroom contained only the finest toys.  Yes, they were more than ready for their boy.  They had been trying so hard for an heir.  And now… “Not long now, baby.” She grinned at him. 

He just smiled that dopy, love-sick smile at her.  Most of her puns flew over his head but Tori would forgive him this time.  They were so close… after trying for so long to conceive, after all the difficulties, finally little Asriel was on his way.

Asgore lay down beside her on the bed, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close to him, nuzzling against her nose softly.  “Stars…. I love you.  I love you so much…” he whispered to her, his warm, hazel eyes glittering in warmth and affection.

Tori smiled back at him, gently stroking his soft beard.  “And I love you.” she whispered back to him.  Her best friend, her soulmate.

They settled in their large, soft bed, Asgore dozing off almost immediately.  Tori however tossed and turned, unable to get comfortable.  If she laid on her side Asriel seemed to hang off her ribs, making her feel more unbalanced and awkward.  Sleeping on her back was out.  It put too much pressure on her spine with the extra body inside of her.  And she definitely could not sleep on her front unless she wanted to feel that squished sensation.  Instead she nuzzled under Asgore’s chin, preparing herself for another sleepless night.  It was just another sign that Asriel was soon to be born, but… “Sometimes, child, I wish that you were with us already.” she softly whispered, rubbing at her belly.

“Hmm… as do I…” Asgore’s sleep husky voice said as a single eye peered down at her.

She looked up at him in alarm.  “Sorry dearest, did I wake you?” she asked.  He had been sleep deprived too during these past few weeks.  And trying to deal with the daily stress of dealing with the public, well the soft bags under his eyes have never been larger.

“I was already awake.” he told her, settling himself of his side and gently grasping her hip.  He rubbed soft circles against the bone, kissing her forehead.  “How can I help you be more comfortable?” he asked, looking at her with concern.  “Can I give you my chest to sleep on?  Shall I surrender my pillow to your back?  Grab the extra blankets from the closet?  Hungry?” he offered.

Ah he was just too sweet, and just as excited to be a father as she was a mother.  Toriel smiled at him again.  That’s when she felt the heated urge in her bones.  When she had first heard about pregnancy and the cravings it caused, it caused some doubt within her.  She understood food, she herself had seen her own mother crave the oddest food combinations when she was pregnant with Tori’s brother.  But the sex?  There was times that Toriel felt like she was in heat, truly desperate for release.

But at this period of pregnancy, being so far along, it simply wasn’t safe to engage in such activities.

Instead she smiled at Asgore.  “I am fine, Gorey.” She nuzzled against him.  “Just give me a few moments and I will join you in dreamland.”

Asgore huffed jokingly at her at shot her a warm, teasing look.  “Tori, I know that look you have… you’re hungry for something…”  He gave her a small wink, and a flirty smile.  He looked almost youthful and carefree with that look, as if the role of leader had not fallen to him and him alone.  That their community of monsters and friends weren’t relying on him to do the impossible…

But that flirty face.  It was like he was looking for a little…  Right… he had helped her deal with her heat more than a few times before.  They had been friends for years before they had married and became mates after all.  She batted her eyelashes at him.  “Oh I am Gorey~.”  She gently pulled his ear to her, as if to whisper something in his ear, so no one else could hear.  “But with our child here, I simply cannot risk it.”  She whispered to him before rolling over and trying to close her eyes.  Tomorrow was going to be a busy day after all.  The both of them, all three of them, would need their rest.

There was a low chuckle and Asgore wrapped himself around her, kissing the back of her neck.  “Now Tori.  What if we tried a different way tonight?  One that we didn’t have to worry about the baby?”  Asgore flushed slightly, a pale pink appearing under his fur.  “I’ve been doing some reading… about how to care for expecting mothers.”

This got Toriel’s attention rather quickly she was ashamed to admit.  “How?” she asked, hoping to keep the eagerness out of her voice.  She was supposed to be a lady!  And a proper lady was supposed to keep these feelings, these urges in check.  In control.

Asgore smiled encouragingly at her before grabbing his pillow and propping it under the small of her back.  As she leaned back, Asgore settled between her legs, gently pushing up her nightgown, exposing her long lean legs and then her core.  She flushed, she was already wet and warm there.  Her legs twitched in her embarrassment but Asgore didn’t mind.  Instead he dropped a soft kiss to her stomach before licking up her slit.  She cried out softly but he continued.  His tongue penetrated her folds, flicking at her clit before tonguing at her entrance softly.  He spun his tongue over her softly, attempting to catch some of her tender, sweet areas, as he nuzzled against her clit.  His soft beard tickling the sensitive nub, helping to bring her pleasure.

She groaned, grasping at the rich sheets beneath her.  It felt so good, delicious even.  But it wasn’t quite enough to help her over the edge.  “Asgore…” she moaned his name at a particular forceful lick.  His tongue was replaced by his fingers, grazing over her slit and rubbing against her nub.  No penetration, just gently and softly stroking her with her own juices.  “Can you summon your soul for me please, dear?” he asked her, a slightly mischievous look coming over him.

Tori didn’t even hesitate.  Her soul floated out of chest, floating towards him.  He gently cupped his other fingers around it, propelling it to his mouth.  His tongue came out again and he gave it a good, long lick.  She gasped and shivered as if she had been penetrated.  “Gorey!” she cried out as he repeated the motion, before giving it a soft suck, even as his fingers continued their soft caresses.  There was something so intimate about seeing your very life-source being pleasured by your lover.  He was gazing at her with a look of utter concentration, soul-ey (she had to chuckle softly at her own pun) on her.  She felt like there was nobody else but the two of them.  Just her and her beloved husband. 

She mewled suddenly as he gently nibbled on her, his tongue lashing it gently, and his thumb began to press more forceful on her.  Between the soul sex and his fingers, she wasn’t going to last much longer…

Tori came suddenly with a mewl, and a small gush of fluids.  She shivered and shook as Asgore gently returned her soul to her and pulled her body against him.  He settled her under his arm, her head resting on his chest as he stroked up and down her spine, kissing her forehead.  “I love you…” Toriel whispered to him, her eyes slowly closing.

“And I love you…” he said, nuzzling against her.  He paused, thinking about something.  “I goat you good, didn’t I?”

Toriel was laughing, a large smile on her face as she fell asleep, cradled against her husband.


	10. Day Ten - Fucking Machine - Spicycinnamonroll/Redpuff (UT!Papyrus x UF!Sans) - Non-Con/Rape and Victim Shaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (I'm so behind...)
> 
> Rus wakes up in a darkened room, unsure of where he is or how he got there. Then, once Red appears, it becomes all too clear to him.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: NON-CON/RAPE AND VICTIM SHAMING

 

Rus woke up with a sudden start, his skull jerking up from his chest where it had been resting.  That was odd.  He didn’t remember falling asleep.  The last thing that he remembered was doing his patrol over by the cliffs in Snowdin, after yelling at his brother Sans, Comic, to wake up.

 

He blinked sleepily, attempting to blink the sleep and stars from his sockets.  He was sitting in a rather uncomfortable chair, his feet spread and tied tight to the legs, while his arms where behind him, tied to the back.  The knots put his to shame.  They were tight and strong, while still not cutting off circulation to the rest of his bones.  He looked down at himself, trying to see if he could see the knots on his legs and see if he could get free…

His battle body and pants were missing, his bare pelvis and ribs winking up at him in the dim light.

 

Rus began to panic then.  Comic had always said that his shorts were a little too revealing, that they barely covered his pelvis, that they could attract the wrong crowd.  Rus had always blown him off though.  He, The Great Papyrus, could teach them the better way of doing things.  They did not need to stoop that low to get a date with him!  As long as they met his standards, he would give them a chance to woo him.  Comic had sighed and pinched at his skull, and that had caused a fight between the brothers.  It had been terrible, the two of them screaming at each other, using violent hand gestures to try and get the other’s point across.  Just as suddenly as it had started it had ended.  Comic had walked out the door and slammed it shut, ignoring Rus’ calls for him to come back.  And by the time that Rus had reached the door, Comic was gone, shortcutted away.  Rus had a suspicion that he had spent the night with the bartender, Grillby, as he did not return.  Not even for their nightly ritual of Rus’ bedtime story.  By the time Comic had returned, he simply pretended that the fight did not occur, ignoring all of Rus’ efforts to talk about it.  So Rus continued to wear the shorts, ignoring Comic’s glares at them and his attempts to “lose” them.

 

But now….

 

There was a sound behind him.  A sound of an opening and closing of a door.  Rus smothered his gasp of his surprise and quickly dropped his skull, pretending to be asleep.  He didn’t want this monster or whoever to know that he was awake until the last moment possible.

 

The monster moved slowly, like it was in no hurry to get there… or it knew that they already had Rus in their traps.

 

“…i know you’re awake, sweetcheeks.  quit pretending.” A familiar voice ordered him.

 

Red… Comic’s alternate twin from the other universe of Underfell.

 

“Red… what’s going on?  Where are my pants?”  Rus asked him, peeking at the slouching monster.

 

The other skeleton chuckled, his golden tooth glinting in the light as red eye lights sparkled.  “you don’t need the pants.” He said.  “not that they did you much good anyway.  they showed more than they covered.”

 

Hearing those almost familiar words made Rus grit his teeth.  “Did Sans put you up to this?” he demanded.

Red blinked for a second before laughing out loud, gripping his rib cage as violently laughed.  Everything that

the Fells did was violent, Rus noted.  Their emotions, their actions… all of it hinted at power and LOVE or EXP, at their control.

“don’t need to worry about them, you don’t need them…” Red repeated, stepping up to the chair and checking his knots.  After humming in contentment, he grabbed a metal, mechanical arm, not like MTT’s but more primitive, and lined it up with Rus’ pelvis.

 

It was here that Rus began to get very nervous.

  
“Red… Red what are-?”

 

“shut up. no more talking.”  Red said, stepping away from the arm, and looking at his work.  He grinned, obviously happy over what he had set up.  “now… summon a pussy for me.”

 

Rus squawked loudly and attempted to press his thighs together to no avail – those knots were tight! – how lewd and completely inappropriate!  “NO!” he said loudly, glaring at Red as the skeleton began to walk around the room.  “I don’t know how you got this ridiculous notion in your skull, but no…”

 

“i believe i told you to shut up?” he asked him, as a ball and leather was pulled tightly into his mouth, silencing him.  Rus gasped and grunted but the gag, like the knots, were impossible to move.

 

“i think we are just about ready here…” Red said, looking over his captive with hungry eyes.  “just…. just i am going to need that pussy.”  Rus shook his head, trying to silently communicate that ‘no he did not want this’… but Red was not having any of that.

 

Rus chocked on the ball gag and his own saliva as Red began to stroke his rips and pelvis.  These were not greedy or harsh touches.  Instead they were soft, encouraging touches… like the touch of a lover.  Red seemed to instinctually know just where to touch, just where and how to stroke… he even dropped a couple kisses to Rus’ sternum, causing the shuddering to grow even more pleasurable…

 

No!  He didn’t want this…. Did he?  It was all so confusing now… but his body seemed to want this… want Red…

 

An orange pussy slowly formed on Rus, the entrance perfectly lined up with the machine.  Red pulled back and admired his work, letting out a low wolf whistle, causing Rus to flush,  “damn sugar… look at this.  did you form this just for me?  so much for not wanting this huh?”  Rus gasped as two fingers were pushed into him.  “damn.  so wet.  what a tease, playing with me like that.  you really are aching for the pleasure that i can give you, aren’t you?  you are nothing more than a thirsty slut for cocks… those little short shorts, those were what gave you away.  you could pretend to be innocent and sweet but i knew differently…” he chuckled, pulling his fingers from Rus’ hole, licking them clean.  “and now I get to reap the rewards.”

 

Red covered the end of the arm with his hands, a soft red glow emitting, before he pulled away.  There at the end was a long, red rod, some barbs that protruded from the sides…  “it’s my cock, if you’re wondering,” Red said, grinning at Rus’ expression.  Red gently jerked the magical organ proudly.  “i have a feeling that you guys are gonna be good friends.”  Red stepped back and sat in a nearby chair, where he had the perfect view to Rus’ face.  Rus sputtered and stuttered, trying to form words around the gag inside his mouth but Red only had eyes for the remote by his side.

 

He hit a button. 

 

Rus gasped as the machine extended, the cock pressing against his entrance, the fluids combining together, the tip just beginning to breech him.  Red hit another button and the cock lurched forward, sheathing inside of him.  Rus squeaked as his body tried to adjust to the intrusion.  Red chuckled darkly, watching him.  “and to think that we are just getting started~” he said, typing something with the remote before setting it down.  The mechanical arm and cock began to slowly withdraw out of Rus, causing his fluids to drip down the appendages.  He would have groaned in relief but it thrust forward quickly, filling him just as quickly.

 

The machine began to pick up speed and strength, thrusting into Rus at a quick, unforgiving pace.  He whined and groaned at every intrusion.  Red only laughed.  “you really like this?  a real monster taking the reins and teaching you what you should feel in your body…”

 

Rus gasped, feeling a slight pain build up inside his stomach area.  It was like a growing cramp but… but it tickled.  He shook his head, trying to get Red to stop.  To help him. 

 

“Ah you’re beginning to become close, aren’t you whore?” Red asked, licking his sharpened teeth.  “i’m close too… how about you come for me… slicken your chambers so i can fill you real good with my load?”

 

Rus groaned as the pressure became more and more intense until, finally, the coil of pressure snapped, sending waves of shivers throughout his entire body.  Red grunted and hit the remote’s button again.  The machine stuttered but stopped, impaling Rus deep inside of him.  Rus could feel something coming leaking from the machine, squirting deep inside of him.  He whined around the ball, looking down at the contraption.  A thick white liquid slowly dripped out of him.

 

Red cackled.  “that was good, sweetcheeks.  knew you would enjoy it.”  He stood and walked over to a horrified Rus, stroking under his jawline.  “well?  ready for another round?” he purred.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this please leave a kudos or comment at the bottom! I always enjoy hearing from everyone


End file.
